Wish Upon The Stars
by Subaru Leargmoon
Summary: Sakura Haruno, amante de la astronomía conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico con pinta de malo y mirada fria, queda maravillado por Sakura sin embargo, una triste tragedia pasara y el dolor aparecerá, pero... ¿que tan lejos puede llegar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Estrellas.

No es una noche sorprendente para cualquier ser humano, es como cualquier otra, total jamás se han detenido a verlo, al menos lo dejaron de hacer hace unos, mmm… 100 años.

M i nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 años de edad, a primera vista me veo como una chica ordinaria, común, normal y es verdad a diferencia de las demás… tengo una gran pasión por el cielo y la astronomía, podría decirse que me gusto desde que tengo razón de ser. Más que normal, parezco aburrida ¿no?, es lógico pensar eso.

El cielo es algo grande e infinito, parecido al mar solo que en vez de agua, hay estrellas, planetas y nebulosas, y tan hermoso y bello, que vale la pena detenerte un momento a observarlo, aunque claro, en una ciudad tan grande como nueva york jamás podrías ver una constelación, agradezco por vivir en un lugar donde hay praderas sin la molesta e irritable luz de la ciudad, también agradezco poder tener un telescopio que funcione bien, ya que mi primer telescopio había terminado en la basura por culpa de mi hermano mayor. Y en mi computadora un mapa del cielo nocturno, al menos sirve de algo el internet ya que normalmente le dan mal uso como mi hermano entrando en páginas algo… comprometedoras.

Bueno, hoy una noche normal para todos, menos para mi, esta noche podre ver un eclipse lunar y estoy muy ansiosa de poder verlo. Comienzo a prepararme para verlo mejor, me coloque en un lugar claro con solo hierba a mi alrededor y unas cuantas flores silvestres, preparo mi telescopio y lo ajusto de modo que tenga una buena imagen del eclipse, prendo mi computadora y comienzo a ver cual constelación ver en lo que espero para el eclipse, a! y mi cuaderno de notas y dibujos, comienzo a anotar y crear historias de las constelaciones, podría decirse que también me gusta la literatura y la poesía, una verdadera aburrida para casi cualquier chico.

De pronto oigo un ruido detrás de mi, pisadas en la hierba me sacan un poco de mi cuaderno, no le prestó atención, sigo embelesada con mi historia sobre las pléyades y orión, disculpándose con ellas, de pronto me sacan por completo de mi trance:

-hola-

Me sobresalte un poco, no esperaba oír un "hola" en ese lugar, me prepare, el hecho de que estuviera tan embobada con el cielo no significaba que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para ir sin algún arma o arte marcial a un lugar totalmente apartado del mundo. Me puse de pie y di una gran patada, los años de capoeria me habían funcionado.

Detuvieron mi patada con mucha facilidad, tomaron con firmeza pero sin rudeza mi pie, y una voz grave pero suave escuche.

-calma, no vine a hacerte daño-

Observe a al intruso, un chico, de unos 19, 20 años cuando mucho, alto, cabello negro y lacio un tanto largo, ojos negros y, lo diré… muy apuesto estaba parado frente a mi sosteniendo mi pie.

-wow sabes golpear-

Contesto con un ligero toque de diversión en su grave y penetrante voz

-una debe de saber defenderse, en caso de peligro-

Conteste con un poco de frialdad en mi voz.

El chico ignoro mi frialdad y soltó mi pie, lo baje por la gravedad, hablando de ella, la odio; si por mi fuera en el mundo no existiría la gravedad, no tiene lógica, pero yo pienso de una manera que no tenga lógica lo que digo.

Cuando tenía mis pies sobre la tierra me di media vuelta y me senté en la roca en la que estaba sentada haciendo mi historia de orión y las pléyades y seguí escribiendo.

El chico al parecer no tenía intención de irse, ya que se había sentado por un lado de mi observando el cielo, yo lo mire, y vi que observaba la constelación de la osa menor, el pregunto:

-¿cómo se llama esa constelación?-

Yo mire lo mire de reojo

-osa menor-

Volví mi cara a mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar a las pléyades en eso sentí un calor humano volví y rostro hacia el chico y lo tenía muy cerca de mí, a pocos centímetros diría yo. Me ele, no lo esperaba a el esta noche, y no esperaba que alguien estuviera tan cerca de mi, en especial un hombre, el único que se acercaba era mi padre y era para darme solo un abrazo de despedida cuando me fui de casa a estudiar al extranjero.

El me miro, de una forma algo extraña, nadie me había mirado así, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se había suavizado mucho, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente petrificada sus ojos eran tan negros, tan profundos tan… tan hermosos.

-¿qué haces en ese cuaderno?-

Me saco del trance en el que estaba, al instante y por vergüenza volví mi rostro al cuaderno, sentía que mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón se acelero.

-escribo-

Se me quebró un poco la voz, ¿Cómo podía ponerme así con un desconocido? No me había pasado esto con nadie, ni siquiera con algún chico atractivo que se cruzara en mi camino, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Qué quería de mi?, mi mente se llenaba de muchas preguntas y mas aun estaba asustada temía que el me hiciera algo, que me hiciera daño.

Me aleje un poco, a lo cual el se acercaba mas así que me aleje mas, de pronto sentí que iba a caer de la roca donde estaba sentada pero de repente un brazo me tomo de la cintura y otro me tomo de un brazo, lo mire, estaba mucho más cerca de mi, sentía mi cara arder como nunca. El me miro, con esos ojos negros como la noche, de una forma tan, ¿tierna?, el no parecía de esos chico que miraran así, tenía aspecto de matón, chico malo o algo así.

Me aleje bruscamente de él y regrese a mi cuaderno, sentía su mirada sobre mi, no podía concentrarme mas teniéndolo a el allí conmigo, mirándome así.

-aun dudas de mí-

Creo que fue más bien una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-cálmate no te are daño, créeme no lo aria-

Sentí su presencia más cerca, lo mire su rostro mostraba algo de sinceridad, pero no sabía si confiar en él.

-entonces ¿porque estás aquí?-

Mi voz se oyó mas temerosa que fría, el se dio cuenta y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco mucho mas sentándose al lado de mi chocando nuestros hombros.

-pues…-

Hizo una pausa, me miro y después miro al cielo.

-siempre eh querido saber porque siempre vienes aquí-

Lo mire extrañada y curiosa, ¿me espiaba?

-ósea que… ¿tu me acosas?-

El me miro y comenzó a reírse, yo no le hallaba la gracia y me molesto algo su risa, para mi no era divertido que me acosaran.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- dije con voz fría

-nada nada, solo que me resulto divertido que lo dijeras de ese modo-

Siguió riendo mientras yo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, el se calmo y siguió hablando.

-digamos que fue casualidad el "acoso" de parte mía hacia ti-

Lo mire interrogante.

-explícate-

El se paro y se sentó frente a mi en la hierba.

-hace una semana, vine a caminar por aquí, quería sentirme un poco libre sobre la carga de "chico malo y frio"- hizo una expresión de comillas con sus manos –y en lo que caminaba, me tope con tu hermosa silueta, al principio pensé que eras una ninfa o algo asi- yo lo mire interrogante de nuevo, ¿hermosa silueta? Pude haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos "hermosa silueta" o ninfa.- así que me detuve para observarte, debo decir que duraste horas sentada mirando al cielo- lo mire con cara de pocos amigos- pero me pareció interesante hacerlo, así que volví la noche anterior para ver si estabas allí, y no me equivoque- me miro de una manera tan profunda que sentía que estaba desnuda ante el, me sentí avergonzada- desde esa vez, no e dejado de mirarte y por lo que vi, se que adoras mirar el cielo y todo lo que hay en el.-

Era como una especie de sueño, ese chico me había acosado por toda una semana y más aun, observaba lo que hacía, me dio mucha pena, ya que yo acostumbro a hablar sola conmigo misma, un mal habito mío.

-entonces… si me acosas-

El volvió a reír.

-jajá, no lo veas así, velo como… no se me ocurre nada-

Yo comencé a reír sobre lo que había dicho, mi risa no era escandalosa diría que si apenas se podría oír, el me sonrió y me extendió la mano.

-me gustaría ver tu cuaderno, ¿puedo?-

Yo lo mire extrañada, se lo di y el comenzó a ojearlo.

-wow si que llevas mucho haciendo esto ¿no?-

Yo le sonreí

-desde que tengo memoria-

El seguía ojeando y mirando mis dibujos, se veía muy interesado en ellos.

-¿no te aburrías?- pregunte.

-¿aburrirme?, ¿a que te refieres?-

-a observarme, todas las noches, ¿no es aburrido?-

El me miro y sonrió de una manera muy tierna, se paro y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-créeme que es lo más maravilloso que eh visto en mi vida-

Yo me sorprendí, no lo entendía, ¿a qué se refería?, el vio mi expresión de duda y prosiguió.

-me refiero a que jamás había visto a alguien realizar algo con tanta pasión, tanta entrega, tanta devoción por algo a lo que ama, me parece maravilloso ver a alguien así-

Lo mire, y le sonreí pero después, me hizo pensar, que tal vez el no tenia eso, o no había encontrado algo que amara tanto, que tuviera pasión por algo.

Yo me levante y le extendí mi mano, el me miro extrañado y curioso.

-¿quieres ver un eclipse de luna?-

El… hizo algo extraño, me miro y rápidamente volteo su cara hacia otro lado haciendo que su cabello lacio tapara su cara

-si-

Fue lo único que escuche de él, él me miro y tomo mi mano y lo encamine al telescopio.

Estuvimos viendo el eclipse lunar todo lo que duro, hasta que termino. Al finalizar vi su rostro de alegría y asombro, me daba alegría que al fin a alguien le gustara lo que a mi me gustaba, al menos no me sentiría tan sola viendo las estrellas y planetas.

-eso fue realmente increíble-

Me dijo con una voz alegre y emocionada.

-lo sé, es realmente hermoso, espero que te haya gustado mucho-

Le volví a sonreír, otro mal hábito mío, sonreír cada que puedo, mucha gente se burlaba de mi por eso, me decían que parecía tonta al hacerlo, un comentario algo hiriente.

Yo me di vuelta para guardar mi enorme telescopio y en eso oí que algo susurraba.

-perdon, ¿dijiste algo?-

-a que si ¿te ayudo a guardar tu telescopio?-

-ah sí gracias, eres muy amable-

Le explique cómo desarmarlo y guardarlo, el mencionaba lo hermosa que se veía la luna en un eclipse lunar y reíamos juntos, pensé que era un sueño, un muy lindo sueño, alguien con quien poder platicar de lo que me gustaba, de lo que amaba, por primera vez no me sentí sola en una noche de estrellas.

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir Am…-

-Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke-

Contesto, me pareció Rudo su nombre.

-vaya Sasuke…-

El hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros

Lo mire.

-mm… yo creo que tu nombre es genial-

Le respondí mirando al cielo, observaba la constelación de Aries.

-¿tu crees?-

Lo mire.

-claro!- le sonreí.

El volvió a hacer eso raro de mirar a otro lado, solo que esta vez vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía gracioso y también tierno… muy tierno diría yo.

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo

Bajamos juntos la colina mirando las estrellas y la vía láctea que dividía el cielo nocturno, sentía su mirada sobre mi y llegamos al camino para llegar a la ciudad, vi que el había estacionado una motocicleta negra en el fin del camino.

-si quieres… puedo llevarte a tu casa-

Lo mire y vi que miraba hacia otro lado

-gracias pero no te preocupes, mi casa es esa-

Apunte hacia el otro lado del que miraba y le señale mi casa, era de tres pisos, nomral, común y corriente.

-puedo ir sola hasta haya, pero gracias de todas maneras-

-está bien-

Me sonrió de lado.

-entonces… nos vemos-

Dijo con voz apagada

-si claro, ¿iras mañana a la colina?-

Le pregunte.

-¿tu iras?- contesto instantáneamente.

-si iré-

-entonces iré-

Me sonrió.

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Hermes-

Me despedí de el con la mano y me encaminaba hasta mi casa, de pronto el grito:

-¡espera!-

Yo me di vuelta y el se acercaba corriendo.

-me… ¿me podrías dar tu nombre?-

Me sentía tonta, el me había dado su nombre y yo no se lo había dicho, se me olvido hacerlo, estaba muy emocionada.

-es verdad, lo siento- reí con una risa avergonzada

-mi nombre es Sakura-

-hermoso nombre- contesto al instante.

-bueno… nos vemos mañana-

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quede helada por unos segundos, no me esperaba eso, fue calido y tierno.

-si claro- mi voz se quebró.

Me di media vuelta y me encamine hasta llegar al pórtico y tocar la perilla de la puerta, en eso escuche la moto arrancar, me di la vuelta y el ya se alejaba del lugar.

No dejare de repetirlo, parecía un sueño, un dulce sueño, si era así, desearía soñar una y otra vez con este lugar, con este tiempo, con esa persona… esa persona que jamás olvidaría.


	2. Sol

Sol.

Sentía una fría pero suave brisa en mi rostro, se sentía tan bien, de pronto un sonido algo irritante y molesto comenzó a sonar, yo fruncí el seño por el horrible sonido y buscaba en mi mesita de noche el aparato que producía ese horrible sonido.

Lance mi despertador al suelo una vez apagado con pereza y enojo, odiaba ese despertador, pero sin el jamás podría levantarme por mi cuenta así que una vez mas, mi despertador ganaba.

Me senté en mi cama frotándome los ojos, tratando de quitar un poco el sueño

Baje de mi cama y fui a lavarme la cara al baño, estaba segura que el agua fría del grifo me haría despertar por completo. Seque mi rostro con una toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación, en ese momento una puerta se abrió y una silueta alta y algo cansada salía de entre la oscuridad.

-mala noche otra vez eh?-

Dije con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz y con una cara de "te lo dije".

Mi hermano arrastraba los pies con pesadez y cansancio, mientras que su cara, bueno, después de una noche de copas y peleas en la calle su cara no podría estar mejor.

-No me molestes sakura-

Al verlo me recordó a cierta persona que había conocido ayer, me sonroje un poco al recordar a aquel chico que conocí. –"sasuke"- pensé.

No era por presumir pero mi hermano era uno de los chicos más guapos y lindos que haya conocido en el mundo. Su rostro era hermoso con bellas facciones y labios delineados, su piel era más blanca que la mía, casi pálida, su cabello negro liso y brillante como la noche se movía fácil mente con el cabecear de mi hermano, y su cuerpo bueno, no soy una incestuosa ni nada, pero hay que admitir que mi hermano tenia lo suyo, además de una personalidad agradable, pero era muy fastidioso, en especial conmigo, algo presumido y arrogante, su inteligencia y coquetería hacia que todas las chicas de la universidad lo desearan tanto, aun recuerdo cuando una de ellas le grito por la calle que si quería tener un hijo con ella; sin embargo era buen hermano, me protegía de muchas cosas y siempre veía por mi, después de todo era mi hermano y lo quería mucho… aunque fuera tan odioso.

-¿que tanto me vez?, no es divertido sakura me siento mal- me dijo con un rostro lleno de pena y dolor.

-la próxima vez piensa muy bien que tomaras antes de salir a "divertirte" hermano-

Baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina y prepararle un té para que su estomago estuviera estable. En ese momento escuche un sonido, algo entre grotesco y aterrador, si, había vomitado y peor aún, había vomitado en la alfombra del piso superior. Yo suspire y le grite que se fuera a acostar y se quedara allí hasta que yo fuera con él te, no dijo nada pero escuche como una puerta se cerró.

Comencé a prepararle el té y vi que ya era algo tarde para mí, así que en lo que estaba fui a cambiarme de ropa y preparar todo para irme a la escuela.

Normalmente no visto de una manera casual y simple, saque de mi ropero unos jeans color lavanda y una blusa de tirantes color blanca con encaje, mire hacia afuera y parecía que haría algo de frio así que tome mi suéter gris y me lo puse.

Baje con mi bolso para ver si estaba ya el té, lo serví y lo lleve a mi hermano, el cual parecía estar agonizando, se lo deje en la mesita de noche y me despedí de el recordándole que cuando se sintiera mejor limpiara el desastre que había hecho en la alfombra.

Me encamine a la salida de la casa y decidí llevarme un paraguas pequeño por si llovía, Sali de mi casa y me encamine a la parada de autobús que estaba a medio kilometro de mi casa.

Yo vivía en una zona (si no es que la única) algo alejada de la ciudad, mi ciudad no era muy grande aunque podía depender de ella sola.

Yo vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de una pradera y a lo lejos hacia el norte se divisaban unas montañas, mi hermano y unos cuantos de sus amigos fueron a escalar, yo no quise ir por tenerle miedo a las alturas, sin embargo trajo fotos de su gran Azaña y como enterraba vivo a uno de sus amigos con la nieve junto con otros 3.

Llegue a la parada y espere unos 3 minutos, el autobús venia de la terminal, yo siempre era la que se subía primero al primer autobús, salude con simpatía al conductor, el cual se veía que todavía llevaba sueño.

Me fui a sentar al último asiento y saque mi ipod para escuchar un poco de música en el transcurso del viaje.

Me recargue en el parabrisas y cerré los ojos, aun recordaba lo de anoche, aun recordaba a ese chico, su penetrante mirada aun la recordaba, esos ojos negros que a pesar de ser muy intensos me miraban con mucha ternura, parecía como si todo aquello hubiera sido un lindo sueño, tal vez y si lo era y solo me lo había imaginado tal vez… Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?-

Alguien me saco de mi sueño, mire a mi lado y vi unos enormes ojos azules mirándome con curiosidad. Yo me sobresalte un poco, una hermosa chica de cabellos amarillentos ojos azules, linda y radiante sonrisa estaba enfrente de mi mirándome con mucha curiosidad.

-ah…bueno es que yo…eh- no sabía que decirle, sentía que mi rostro ardía.

-mmm… ya veo, bueno ¡mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Naruko- me dijo con una gran y alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-am… mucho gusto Naruko, mi nombre es Sakura- le sonreí nerviosa.

-waaaa! Qué lindo nombre, te queda perfecto por tu cabello rosa y ojos verdes!- lo decía mientras tocaba mi cabello, era la primera vez que veía a esa chica y al parecer se sentía con la confianza de tocar mi cabello.

-gracias…creo- sonreí igual de nerviosa.

-perdón si te asuste, es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie que no sea mi hermano gemelo- dijo con algo de pena en su cara.

¿Hermano gemelo? Un momento, esa mirada ya la había conocido antes era igual a…

-Naruko! ¿Que haces haya?-

Yo me sobresalte, alguien había gritado de una forma muy estrepitosa.

-nada hermano, platicando con mi nueva amiga- lo decía con una legre y triunfal sonrisa.

Mire hacia donde se había producido el grito y vi a un chico, muy alto, piel bronceada ojos tan azules como el cielo, pelo amarillo y de compleción algo fornida, era lindo debo admitirlo, conocía a ese chico estaba en la misma escuela que yo, era de los más populares y era parte del equipo de judo creo que su nombre era Naruto.

-vaya vaya sigues los pasos de tu gran hermano eh Naruko?-

Dijo con una total seguridad en sí mismo.

-tampoco te emociones hermano- dijo la chica con una risa burlona.

Yo veía como el chico ponía mala cara y luego me miro, sus ojos azules me miraban de una manera tan animada y tan clara.

-hola mucho gusto yo soy…-

-sé quién eres- dije interrumpiéndolo.

El chico parecía algo sorprendido y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, yo le sonreí tímidamente.

-si lo siento, pude haber sabido eso-

-no te preocupes-

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakura-

-qué lindo nombre- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- gracias- le sonreí algo sonrojada.

Pensé que sería como los demás chicos de mi instituto, presumidos, coquetos, mujeriegos y con un gran ego, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Se sentó con nosotras y comenzó a platicar muy animado, hablamos de cualquier cosa los tres, su hermana era muy graciosa y le jugaba bromas a su hermano, el e vengaba hablando del enorme busto que tenia, yo me reía como nunca antes, no recordaba la vez de a verme reído tanto.

En ese momento vi que Naruto se levanto y dijo un muy educado "compromiso" sonriendo con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante y haciendo que algunas chicas del autobús suspiraran.

-parece que te caímos muy bien Sakura- dijo la rubia con una ancha sonrisa.

-los dos son muy amigables y tienen un gran parecido por fuera como por dentro- le sonreí.

-que! No me digas eso Sakura! Viviré atormentada por el resto de mi vida!- fingió un terrible tormento para ella y volví a reír, ella se rio conmigo y comenzamos a platicar, me preguntaba cómo era el instituto y cosas así, después observe como mi mejor amiga subía al autobús, le hice una seña con la mano para que me viera.

Una linda chica de piel casi como la nieve, ojos entre grises y lilas, cabello negro azulado largo y lacio y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba enfrente de nosotras, era mi amiga Hinata.

-¡HOLA!- dijo Naruko en casi un grito.

Hinata se asusto un poco.

-hola Hinata mira, ella es Naruko nuestra nueva amiga-

Hinata la miro y casi se desmayaba al verla, su cara estaba totalmente roja y asombrada, entonces recordé en ese momento, a Hinata le gustaba mucho Naruto pero supongo que nunca supo que Naruto tenía un hermana gemela.

Naruko parecía algo asustada por la reacción de Hinata, yo la calme tocándole el hombro y sonriéndole.

-ah!... l-lo s-siento mu-mucho, m-mucho gu-gusto…- dijo con un hilo de voz y su cara un roja.

-el gusto es mío Hinata-chan!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo que provocó que Hinata se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

Naruko se movió un poco para hacerle espacio a Hinata, lo cual la chica de ojos grises se sentó, algo nerviosa. Naruko la miraba algo preocupada.

-oye sakura- me susurro al oído.

-dime-

-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan, le hice algo malo, o dije algo malo?-

Yo le sonreí.

-veras… a Hinata le gusta mucho tu hermano, y creo que ella no sabía que tenía una hermana gemela hasta que te vio hoy-

-¡QUE!- grito Naruko entre horrorizada y preocupada.

Yo le pedí que bajara la voz ya que muchos voltearon a vernos, entre ellos Hinata.

-como puede ser, ¿una chica como Hinata fijándose en alguien como Naruto?, mi hermano es un vago!- susurro con expresión de "no lo puedo creer!".

-pues sí, pero ya ves, no creo que tenga nada de malo ¿o sí?- pregunte algo curiosa ante la reacción de Naruko.

-no bueno no tiene nada de malo, es solo que…- el rostro de Naruko se vio un poco triste, iba a preguntarle que si pasaba algo malo, pero el chofer nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado, les dije a las chicas que esperáramos hasta que todos bajaran ya que se formaba un gran tumulto en la pequeña entrada del autobús.

-¡QUE EMOCION! No puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado!- dijo Naruko con su característica sonrisa y sus enormes ojos abiertos dejando un leve destello.

-e-esperemos que te sientas co-comoda aquí, Naruko-chan-

Naruko la miro y le sonrió amablemente, mala idea, Hinata casi cae por los escalones del autobús si no hubiera sido por Naruko que la tomo del brazo.

Las chicas se adelantaron mientras yo buscaba un paquete de pañuelos en mi bolso, en ese momento sentí una presencia detrás de mí, mire hacia atrás pero no vi a nadie, solo vi al autobús alejarse.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! Date prisa!- grito una muy emocionada Naruko tomando el brazo de una muy nerviosa Hinata.

Me encamine hacia ellas y sentía como alguien me observaba sin embargo no pude ver a nadie.

Entramos a la escuela y Hinata se despidió de nosotras puesto que le tocaba química con el profesor Asuma.

Yo acompañe a Naruko a la dirección a que le indicaran cuales serian sus clases, la primera y la segunda serian conmigo así que nos fuimos juntas a la clase de español con el profesor Onoki.

Al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba y nos fuimos a sentar, Naruko miraba a todos con una radiante y alegre sonrisa.

-esto es increíble sakura-chan es tan fantástico- la chica parecía muy feliz así que le sonreí alegremente.

-hola preciosa- se escucho detrás de nosotras.

Un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos algo rasgados pero finos, piel aperlada, atractivo, y con dos grandes marcas rojas en sus mejillas saludaba a una Naruko alegre y feliz.

-HOLA! ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto emocionada Naruko.

-me llamo Kiba y yo sé quién eres tú eres la hermana gemela de Naruto-.

En eso volteo a mirarme y me sonrió.

-y tu eres Sakura Haruno ¿verdad?-

-si- le dije con un tono algo tímido, no esperaba que me conociera ya que Kiba era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, junto con Naruto.

-genial, ahora tengo dos nuevas amigas y vaya que son lindas- dijo con algo de coquetería en su mirada.

En eso entro un hombre muy bajo de estatura y muy anciano, con una mirada molesta y con un puñado de hojas.

-disculpen la tardanza jóvenes, bien, comenzaremos con un examen sorpresa-

Todos en el salón comenzaron a abuchearlo y a gritar cosas como "mejor no hubiera llegado!","!QUE!"y otras no muy agradables como "usted a mi me la $%&".

-silencio jóvenes!- dijo el anciano algo molesto.

-aquí yo soy el profesor y yo pongo lo que quiera, ¡Kimimaro baja ese dedo ahora!-.

Decía mientras nos pasaba los exámenes con el seño fruncido.

Era algo molesto ese profesor, aunque claro su clase no era aburrida pero me fastidiaba ya que decía que el arte era una pérdida de tiempo y una basura, por si no se había dado cuenta su clase era una de las más relacionadas con el arte.

Comenzamos el examen, y aunque todos estuvieran molestos por el examen, Naruko parecía fascinada por él, contestándolo alegremente mientras que Kiba la miraba con cara de "WHAT?".

Las clases fueron pasando algo rápido, hasta que llego el receso.

-increíble escuela!- decía Naruko sentándose debajo de un árbol y recostándose.

-veo que te las has pasado genial eh?- le dije con una sonrisa mientras Hinata y yo nos sentábamos a su lado.

-si! Me alegra mucho haber entrado aquí!- decía con una gran sonrisa y mirando las hojas del árbol.

-¿nueva integrante al club?- se escucho.

Las tres volteamos y vimos a una chica muy linda, con una falda algo corta rosada, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón color blanco crema, el cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta de lado con un flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho y unos ojos azules pálido, mi otra amiga de la infancia Ino.

-hola Ino, si ella es Naruko- le dije con una sonrisa.

Naruko se paro y le extendió la mano alegremente.

-¡HOLA! Mucho gusto!- dijo con alegría.

-hola lo mismo digo Naruko, yo soy Ino Yamanaka- le contesto con una sonrisa amable.

Ino se sentó con nosotras y comenzó a platicar lo maravillosa que era una nueva tienda en el centro comercial, Hinata y Naruko parecían igual de emocionadas que ella sin embargo yo, solo sonreía y asentía, no era muy lo mío ir de compras o vestir a la moda, tampoco me iba a vestir como una nerd, pero pensaba que mi estilo casual y sencillo era perfecto así que no me emocionaba tanto ir a esa tienda.

De pronto comencé a sentir otra vez que alguien me miraba, mire para todas partes pero no veía a nadie mirarme. Ok esto ya me estaba dando miedo, me sentía acosada y podría jurar que hasta desnuda me sentía al sentir esa mirada en mí, lo que más me frustraba era no saber quién era el que me miraba, en ese momento alguien me toco el hombro.

-ah!- solté un gritillo ahogado.

-lo siento, no quise asustarte-

Mire hacia donde estaba el sujeto y vi una radiante y gran sonrisa, y enseguida supe que era Naruto.

El chico se había acercado a nosotras saludando, en eso vi a una Hinata muy nerviosa haciendo una reverencia ante el alegre chico, quien se sobresalto un poco pero imito a Hinata quien estaba como un tomate.

-gusto en conocerte Hinata- le dijo con una gran y amable sonrisa a la chica, quien se quedo petrificada con la simple acción del chico.

-Naruko, ¿te irás conmigo saliendo de la escuela?-

La chica miro a sus amigas.

-no hermano iré con Ino, Sakura y Hinata al centro comercial- dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-bien entonces nos vemos a la noche, gusto en saludarlas chicas, también a ti Hinata- se despidió con una radiante sonrisa. Ino y Naruko miraron con cara picara a Hinata quien estaba tan roja como un tomate mientras le hacían la típica bulla que se les hace a una pareja de novios, yo por mi parte comencé a reír.

-wow Hinata, sí que andas de suerte hoy amiga!- dijo una muy divertida Ino.

-I-Ino-chan que cosas dices!- dijo con su típico tartamudeo.

-creo que le agradaste mucho a mi hermano Hinata-chan!, si quieres puedo ayudarte a ser su novia!- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa alegre y optimista.

-s-su novia?- dijo Hinata con su rostro totalmente rojo.

-hahaha, vamos Hinata que mejor que la hermana del chico que te gusta te ayude!- dijo Ino.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza ya que ni hablar podía por toda la vergüenza que sentía.

El receso paso igual que las clases de una manera fluida.

Ya era hora de salida y todos en la escuela salían de los salones, mis amigas y yo nos iríamos al centro comercial a ver la nueva tienda que Ino nos conto.

-bien chicas espero que traigan mucho dinero ya que hay muchas cosas que se que les encantaran- dijo Ino con gran seguridad.

En ese momento Naruko miro a su hermano que le hacía señas para que fuera a donde estaba el. Naruko llego a donde estaba su hermano y el le entrego un celular que al parecer era de ella, Naruko puso cara de molestia y lo golpeo en el hombro escuchando un claro "IDIOTA YA ME HABIA ASUSTADO!" mientras que Naruto reía a carcajadas, yo los miraba con atención, parecían dos soles, brillantes y deslumbrantes, tan masivos y llenos de vida, tan resplandecientes y únicos, enserio para mi, parecían un gran e inmenso sol.

Naruko regreso algo molesta pero sonriendo.

-mi hermano es un tonto, ¿¡como pudo esconderme mi celular!, de verdad que no tiene remedio!- dijo entre molesta pero sin evitar reír.

Ya íbamos saliendo e Ino con unas llaves apunto a un auto rojo convertible.

-Suban chicas, es hora de la diversión!- exclamo Ino.

Todas nos encaminábamos hacia su auto, hasta que sentí algo vibrar en mi bolso trasero, era mi celular.

-diga?- conteste.

Era la voz de mi hermano, al parecer se oía pero que en la mañana, sabía que quería que lo salvara de el inmenso dolor que le causaba su estomago, me sentí un poco mal ya que quería ir al centro comercial, al menos para ir a buscar un libro, pero era mi hermano y sabia que el haría lo mismo por mí.

-está bien Sai, iré enseguida -. Colge.

-chicas lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a cuidar a mi hermano- dije algo triste.

-oh… bueno no te preocupes Sakura-chan primero es la familia, ya podremos salir luego- dijo un poco triste una apagada Naruko.

-si Sakura-chan, no te preocupes- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-ve Sakura! Si quieres te llevamos hasta tu casa!, ¿!que le paso a Sai?- pregunto preocupada Ino.

Sabia a que se debía eso, Ino siempre estuvo enamorada de mi hermano desde que éramos niños, sin embargo nunca se atrevió a decirle nada y ahora que sabía que era un mujeriego menos lo haría.

-no se preocupen puedo llegar sola a mi casa, tomare el autobús otra vez- les sonreí.

Me despedí de ellas y vi como se iban en el flamante carro de Ino.

Me quede parada en la parada de autobús mientras pensaba que otro remedio podría usar para mi hermano, o si mejor lo llevaba con algún médico, en ese momento volví a sentir la misma mirada otra vez, solo que esta vez me daba terror ya que estaba sola, no había casi nadie en la escuela y el autobús aun no llegaba.

Sentía como crecía mas esa mirada dirigida a mí, ya me estaba cansando de ella así que opte por llenarme de valor y atacar cuando ese pervertido enfermo mental se acercara a mí.

En eso escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y no dude más, me gire levantando mi pierna para golpear al intruso que se encontraba detrás de mí, pero me resulto un poco familiar, ya que había detenido mi patada como la última vez en que…

-woo, calma- escuche oír, esa voz ya me era familiar.

Mire y allí estaba a quien menos esperaba ver, era sasuke. Tenía mi tobillo entre su mano como la ultima vez, lo soltó y baje mi pierna.

.¿Que siempre nos vamos a encontrar de esta manera?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Mala idea, gracias a esa sonrisa comencé a sentir que mis piernas me fallaban, y que mi rostro se ponía rojo, su sonrisa era tan perfecta y hermosa, que casi podría desmayarme de solo verla.

-pues… no me asustes- dije algo molesta.

-hahaha, lo siento es que no eh podido de dejar de mirarte desde que llegaste- dijo divertido.

En mi mente pudo haber pasado cosas como, pervertido, enfermo, acosador entre otras cosas, pero si se trataba de él la mera verdad no me importaba.

Me sonroje un poco mientras apretaba mi bolso con mis manos.

-¿que siempre vas a estar acosándome?- dije fingiendo estar un poco molesta.

- no lo puedo evitar Sakura- al escuchar mi nombre proviniendo de su voz me sentí más débil, sabía que si no recuperaba mis fuerzas en ese momento iba a terminar desmayada.

-además, no sabía que estabas en esta escuela-dijo

-ni yo tampoco sabía que tú estabas aquí- dije calmándome internamente.

-bueno, soy nuevo aquí- dijo – espero llevarme bien contigo aquí Sakura, así como nos llevamos muy bien ayer en la pradera- dijo con una voz algo seductora y una mirada entre arrogante y sensual.

Esto era nuevo, el chico que ayer había conocido tenía otra mirada, sin embargo sabía que era el por sus ojos negros como la noche, tan brillantes y hermosos.

El se alejo un poco de mi, se subió a un moto y me extendió la mano.

-Te llevo?- pregunto con una ahora conocida y tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, como diablos puedes evitar no sonrojarte por esa mirada entre sexy y tierna!, era una combinación extraña.

-mmm, no lo sé, me da miedo subir- dije un poco nerviosa, jamás había subido a una moto y no pensaba hacerlo hasta ahora. El sonrió y me volvió a extender su mano.

-vamos no pasara nada, confía en mi…-

Esas palabras me nublaron la mente, y más cuando lo pedía de esa forma tan dulce, ¿Cómo podría negarme de esa forma?. Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano, subí detrás de el y me di cuenta de que tenía que abrazarlo, el me miro.

-si no lo haces caerás- me dijo con diversión en su rostro, algo no estaba bien y sabia que lo que el aria no estaría bien, sabía que iba a presionar el pedal a todo lo daba y no estaba equivocada, una vez arriba y abrazada de él, arranco muy rápido, tanto que lo tuve que abrazar más fuerte.

Al parecer él lo disfrutaba mucho, en cambio yo estaba muerta del miedo.

En ese momento comenzó a ir más despacio, relaje mis brazos pero sin soltarlo.

-te dije que no pasaría nada malo, puedes confiar en mí- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba el camino. Yo lo mire, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, era extraño y a la vez emocionante, nunca me había sentido así por algún chico, el era fascinante tanto física como emocionalmente, sus contrastes formas de ser y su inigualable rostro me habían cautivado por completo, debía aceptarlo, comenzaba a gustarme sasuke.

Miraba el cielo mientras la tarde caía en la ciudad, era algo así como mágico y más cuando

Iba abrazada de uno de los chicos mas lindos del planeta.

El volteo a verme mientras hacíamos una parada del semáforo y me sonrió de una manera tan dulce que me hizo enrojecer, igual yo le sonreí y pude notar, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-agárrate fuerte que esta vez iré mas rápido- dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a arrancar de nuevo, lo sujete lo más rápido que pude y acelero haciendo un fuerte sonido en el pavimento. Me asusto un poco pero, ¿Qué importaba?, estaba con la persona que mas me gustaba así que simplemente me deje llevar y abrazar su fuerte pecho.

Llegamos a mi casa y me baje de su moto.

-gracias por haberme traído Sasuke- le dije con una sonrisa.

El de nuevo hacia lo mismo, miraba para otro lado haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro.

-no es nada, pero puedes pagármelo, invitándome hoy a ir a ver el cielo contigo en la pradera- dijo sonriendo algo arrogante pero divertido.

Yo por mi parte como siempre me sonroje un poco, ¿Qué acaso lo hacía a propósito?. Yo asentí con la cabeza, el me acaricio la cabeza.

-bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche- dijo con una mirada tranquila y tierna.

Encendió su moto y se marcho, no sin antes lanzarme algo.

Yo lo tome y era un dulce, sonreí como una niña pequeña, no esperaba que esa tarde fuera tan agradable, encontrarme con él y mas, saber que iba en la misma escuela que yo me hacía mucho más feliz. Pero de pronto regrese a la realidad al recordar que mi hermano estaba agonizando dentro de la casa así que corrí a la entrada y entre a mi casa, no sin antes pensar que esa noche, sería una de las mejores de mi vida.


End file.
